At the Mortal Mall
by Leo'sMinion
Summary: A snippet of Annabeth and Piper's many adventures that happen at the mortal mall. Oneshot.


AN: I'm soooo sorry about not posting anything in a long time. I had major writer's block, but I'm back on track now. This is a oneshot that, in my opinion, really captures Annabeth and Piper's friendship. Enjoy!

* * *

Piper tapped her foot impatiently. She looked at Annabeth and raised an eyebrow, causing Annabeth to giggle.

" Peppermint mocha for Piper! " the barista called.

Piper retrieved the cup. She grabbed Annabeth's hand and they walked towards the escalator, narrowly avoiding rude people who were apparently too important to say excuse me. Piper and Annabeth joked on their way to the food court, laughing loudly and generally being sort of obnoxious but glaring at anyone who was doing the same. They walked past the Victoria's Secret, where a large group of boys were staring at the lingerie models on large posters in the windows. One was pretending to do unmentionable things to the a brunette model wearing lace underwear.

" You're disgusting. " said Piper while passing by.

A couple of the boys turned back towards them.

" Thats not what your mom said last night! " one of them countered.

Annabeth walked forward, probably about to tell the boys about how their moms wouldn't look at scumbags like them and how they're all powerful goddesses, but Piper held her back. These teenager boys weren't worth their time.

" Wait, lay off them. They're hot. " one of the boys said, presumably the leader of the little pack, because all the boys stopped and started to check out Piper and Annabeth.

" I'm sorry ladies. Its just that we can't resist a bunch of hotties on posters. Just like we can't resist you. " the leader said. The boys around him whooped and hollered like he had just said something incredibly witty and smooth.

Piper and Annabeth made disgusted faces and tried to walk away. The leader, who everyone kept calling Ryan, grabbed Piper's wrist, and his right hand lackey grabbed Annabeth's. Annabeth turned towards the lackey and widened her startling eyes, which caused him to let go of her and raise his hands in surrender.

But Ryan wasn't so easy to lose. Even as Piper pulled her wrist, his grip was strong.

" Where do you think your going? " he asked.

Piper turned around. She pressed her petite frame lightly against Ryan's. She got up on tiptoe and pressed her lips against the tip of his ear. Ryan shivered and all of his buddies murmured. Annabeth smirked, as she knew what was coming, as Piper leaned away from Ryan and stared him straight in the eye. Then she kneed him in the crotch.

Ryan howled and held his crotch, curling. Piper pushed him to the ground and took a sip of her mocha. She made a face and spit the liquid into Ryan's face.

" That was disgusting! " she exclaimed.

She uncapped the mocha and sniffed it.

" Smells like armpit! " she said, then promptly dumped the rest on Ryan.

Annabeth grabbed Piper's hand and left the boys in the dust, but not before giving them the finger. Piper and Annabeth giggled and skipped into the food court. They weaved around the throngs of people and made their way to get a burger at a generic fast food place. Munching at a dirty table, they chatted about the recent event.

" Why didn't you just charmspeak him into leaving you alone? " Annabeth questioned Piper.

Piper shrugged. " Whats the fun in that? "

Annabeth laughed. Piper sighed and placed her chin on her hands, bored. But she listened intently as Annabeth ranted about this week's topic of aggression, even though she didn't care. Thats just what friends are for.

Annabeth got up to throw away their trash. She spotted a boy looking at Piper and heading towards her, so she caught his eye and made a motion that said that Piper was crazy. The boy was hesitant but continued on towards Piper. Then he ran away from them at full speed, when he saw that Piper was cleaning under her nails with Katoptris, her dagger. Annabeth smirked and made her way over to Piper, who stood up and left the table.

They walked out of the food court aimlessly. The pair occasionally stopped for some window shopping, but otherwise they were just chatting or enjoying each other's companionship. It created a warm feeling in their hearts that they knew that they would always have each other. Annabeth's only girl friends were Rachel Dare and Katie Gardener, and they both went to mortal school for more than half of the year. And there was Hazel, but between Frank and Camp Jupiter and medical school they barely had time to talk. But Piper was with her almost full time, so they had a special bond, especially since all the things they went through together.

Piper noticed the little store where you could get piercings. She admired the piercings the girl in the advertising picture had, and pointed it out to Annabeth.

" Why don't we get one? " Annabeth said.

Piper thought for a moment. Were piercings to risky? Piper didn't have any, but Annabeth had one at the bottom of both ears. Right now she had little owl earrings in. Piper thought that they looked cute.

" Okay, " Piper said.

They walked into the store and were greeted by a heavily tattooed and pierced woman. Annabeth talked to the woman, and soon Piper was pulled into a chair. The woman cleaned Piper's ear and did all the necessary markings while Piper looked anxiously at Annabeth. She smiled encouragingly as the woman took out the gun got ready to pierce Piper.

Piper grabbed Annabeth's hand, knowing that it was going to hurt. As the needle in the gun punctured Piper's delicate cartilage, she cursed and squeezed Annabeth's hand. The woman doing the piercing smiled and moved to do the other ones.

Five minutes later, Piper and Annabeth walked out with brand new piercings. Piper now had four, two on each ear. One on the bottom, and one at the top. Annabeth had gotten two new ones next to her original piercings. Piper grinned as she admired the earrings in the Katoptris. The dagger didn't show her the future, which was good, because she didn't want to see all the piercings she was going to get later now.

" I wish we could take some pictures, " Piper said.

" Like... in a photo booth? " Annabeth grabbed Pipers hand and pulled her along to a photo booth.

As Piper paid for the pictures, Annabeth fixed her hair and Piper's. They tucked the strands behind their ears to show off their new piercings. The machine started counting down, so they smiled. In the next one, they made monkey faces. The one after that was of them laughing. The last one was them pretending to make out.

They laughed while looking at the pictures. Piper gave Annabeth one and tucked the other into her bag, hoping it wouldn't crumple. It would be a shame to lose something that reminded her of their friendship.


End file.
